


Mondayish

by Losyark



Series: Tobogganing [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, four things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four things that happened after John was born for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondayish

1) On Christmas morning, John unwraps a big box. That's what it looks like, anyway, and it's from the Millers, even Madison. John is too excited opening the present to stop and read what the box says, but Rodney sees enough through the flashes of garish paper to make an educated guess at the contents long before John can sit back and take it all in. It's a tobbogan. Well, it's a tobboganning kit, so a boy and his father can sand it and paint it and screw it together in tandem. John's face goes white and Rodney prepares for a melt down, but John says nothing, only opens the small, heavy cylindrical gift that goes with the box. It's a can of sky blue paint. That's when John laughs and turns to Rodney and says, "Can we build it in the lab?" to which Rodney replies "Absolutely not. But maybe the garage in Colorado."

2) Rodney thinks he should probably be weirded out by this, John Sheppard his son asleep in between him and John Sheppard his team leader on the sofa, the middle of Episode 3 muted on the laptop, teenaged fingers resting on his knee, solid man fingers grinding into the sore spots on his neck. John Sheppard his team leader hates it when Rodney cracks his neck, so he's trying to do something about it. Rodney really, really wants to lean over and kiss his team leader right now, but he'll wait, he'll wait. He'll talk it over with John Sheppard his son, and they'll figure it all out.

3) Tardis went to live with Aunt Jeannie and the Millers. When John and Rodney and John go to visit on their first furlough, Tardis completely ignores them, and goes to display her belly for his team leader, the tart. Well, Rodney doesn't blame her. He'd be mad if he'd been made to stay behind and miss Atlantis, too.

4)John Sheppard McKay is not allowed to leave Atlantis on missions. He got Mondayish about it sometimes; that is, pissy and manic and like his brain had fallen out of his head over the course of a weekend not filled with enough homework to remind him that he would indeed have to concentrate come the start of the week again. Most of the time he just got quiet, watching his father and the other John Sheppard, Lt. Ford and the sleek and strange Teyla Emmagen go off into the universe that John’s ancestors had helped create, and then helped destroy.


End file.
